


(Un)perfect life

by Shappic_academis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, angst angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis
Summary: Sirius POV of All The Young Dudes
Kudos: 2





	(Un)perfect life

-Shhh they will hear us!

A 8 year old Sirius said,putting his hand around Regulus mouth,trying to stifle his brother laugh,but at the same time he couldn’t stop himself to some giggling coming out of his lips.

They were inside a little pillow fort they made an hour ago,in the living room of their house,it was around 12 in the night.

Once they calmed themselves a little and they gasped for breath for laughing so hard,a little light,a light from a wand,come out of the dark for only a second,later the face of their mother come out behind her wand.

-I told both of you to go to sleep around 2 hours ago,do you both think is funny to not listen to adults?

They both looked at the ground,trying to look sorry but they weren’t. _Yes,I think is funny_ Sirius thought,but obviously he didn’t say it out loud,he didn’t want to make her mother more mad.

-Sorry mom

-Sorry mom

Whit a movement of her wand the fort which they made so effort in create was gone,the pillows back in their place and the sheets folded itself.

-I don’t want to do this but if you both don’t learn whit the good way,you will learn whit bad way.You know what come.

They knew,they wished the didn’t.

-Sectum

His mother say,pointing her wand to them both

It hurted,that spell was one of the few they knew,it was used to cause cuts in any part you wanted from your opponent body

First it was Sirius because “he was the older,and the one who should teach Regulus”,5 cuts in his left arm,3 in his right arm,2 in his neck,10 in his chest and stomach and 5 in each leg.When she stopped he was quiet,like nothing happened,he was used to pain,but he was fighting back the tears, _is normal,is discipline,all the parents do this_ he kept repeating this to himself,over and over until he believing it.

Next was Regulus,Sirius vision was so blurry than he couldn’t see how Regulus was handling,but he could hear his brother begging to stop.

Oh poor thing,he still didn’t learn than begging to stop only make mom more mad

After what it seemed like hours they go upstairs to their room  
  
Sirius entered to his room and closed the door.

Sirius sat in his bed,kicking one of his shoes,he sighed 

His mom never let him had fun whit Regulus,she always said than they had to grow up and act like gentlemen.

He was used to the pain and the scars,he was used to hide them,and feel them.

He deserved the pain,at least that’s what his mother say when he “act wrong”.He was so used to it than it didn’t even bother him anymore,sure,it hurt,but he learn how to make a relaxed face to the pain.

He didn’t even noticed than he was bleeding,he sighed and tried one thing he’s been working on,wandless magic,every wizard,even baby wizards could do it but it was kinda hard to control,specially if you didn’t even went to Hogwarts.

But Sirius liked challenges and he didn’t like people telling him what he could and couldn’t do so he learn anyway,only one “spell”,he knew how to close cuts or at least,make them stop bleeding.The scars still were in his skin but he didn’t care.

He tried and he stopped bleeding,he throw himself over the his bed.

  
He grab one of his muggle magazines,his parents hated them,but he never understood why.Why his parents hated so much muggles?Why they considered pure blood wizards the best kind of people? _It’s nonsense_ he always thought,but he never fought whit his mother or his father about that.He just keep his mouth shut _as kids should_ always said his father.

*

It was the day,well not exactly,tomorrow was the day but he felt just as nervous as it already was tomorrow.

Tomorrow he would go for the first time to Hogwarts,finally! He would learn magic,make friends and the best of all: He could finally leave his house and his parents! He felt kinda bad knowing he would let Regulus behind but he couldn’t wait,he had already prepared and taken everything!Just one more day and he would leave.

He never understood people calling his family “; only because they had money.Sure they were rich but behind the doors it wasn’t all that good.

* 

They were in King Cross

-C’mon let’s enter to the platform 9¾ already,I don’t want to keep seeing this muggles and their fashion taste

Walburga said,wrinkling her nose

They entered the platform and Sirius,as well as Regulus,were amazed by the train,it was big and old fashioned.

-Wow  
Sirius managed to say

He couldn’t stop himself from looking everywhere,specially at the people.All the wizards there were so different from his family in a good way.

  
He saw a boy,it probably was around his age,his first year at Hogwarts,he was already inside the train. 

That boy had his head shaved,was wearing muggle clothes and he looked like he was about to throw up.  
Sirius stared at him,for some reason that boy caught his attention.

He didn’t notice he moved toward the boy,getting apart from his family.

Finally the boy looked at him,he was asking a curious “what are you staring at?” Sirius could only answer whit arching one eyebrow,trying to ask “what are you staring at?”

The other boy made a face as an answer and Sirius smirked and slowly threw up 2 fingers at him,the other boy looked like about to laugh

-Sirius, what do you think you are doing?! Come here at once.

His mother called Sirius rolled his eyes but he went whit her.

-You have everything right?

-Yes mom,I have everything

-Good,you’re gonna be a good Slytherin

When she said it,it didn’t sound like a praise,it sounded more like an order.

They were already back were his father and brother were  


-Goodbye dad,goodbye Reggie

-Don’t call me Reggie! Will you write?

Sirius rolled his eyes

-Yes,yes I will

-Don’t get close to people like the Weasleys,The Potters,and people like that,ok?

His father said

-Alright

He answered,not understanding

His mother kissed his cheek and his father smiled a little at him,only a little,then he got his things and went inside the train.

He went looking for a free carriage,or at least,one whit people who he wasn’t related to(all purebloods are related in some way or another,he wanted to meet someone he didn’t saw every year at Christmas).

He saw one carriage,and,tired of carrying all his stuff in his hands,he opened the door

-None of you are related to me,are you?

He asked looking at the people in there.3 boys:

One of them was the boy he saw before,whit the shaved head.

Other was a boy whit messy dark hair and big,rounded glasses.

The last boy was short and looked dizzy.

-Don’t think so-The boy whit glasses answered,grinning -James Potter-he presented,extending a hand,Sirius shook it,smiling

-A Potter? Dad told me to not to talk to you.

He sat at the side of the boy whit the shaved head,happily -Sirius Black He presented himself


End file.
